Celebratory Binging
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has this celebratory ritual and Victor finds it interesting.


Title: Celebratory Binging

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Congratulations Yuuri!" cheered by his Thai best friend as Yuuri won silver from the Grand Prix Finals with Victor his idol taking the gold, however Phichit also congratulates him from graduating from liberal arts and now he's on to proceed with his other dream to become a lawyer since he's admitted to Michigan University Law School as a full scholar considering his grades and a student assistant to his department Dean.

"Thanks Phi!" Yuuri hugged him, while Chris and the others skaters congratulated him as well.

"Ahh~ mon ami~ beaten me in just a few points~" chuckled Chris patting Yuuri.

"Well… I promised I would my best to qualify in the worlds so I can go home to Japan and see my family and old puppy, Vicchan" said Yuuri.

"You know what! Forget about that! Let's just have your off season celebratory binging!"

"Oh~ what is that celebratory binging?!" asked by Victor who overheard them and immediately came to mingle, Yuuri blushed.

"We're going out to have some food challenge and Yuuri would beat them!" said by Phichit, "Wanna come?"

"SURE! And because we're in Russia I'll show you guys around some good spots!" he offered.

"That's wonderful mon cheri~" said by Chris, "Why don't you invite your other friends, Vitya?" asked by Chris.

"The more the marrier!" added Phichit.

"Mo! You just want to post something on your vlog, Phi!" pouted Yuuri.

"Aw… aren't you the cutest~" said Victor as he booped Yuuri's nose and Yuuri blushed deeper.

"Aw… Vitya~ stop teasing your biggest fan~" teased by Chris.

"Aaaaaany ways! Go and change Yuu! I'll see you out!" said by Phichit.

While in the locker room, poor Yuuri was cornered by Victor, "You interest me Katsuki~" tilting Yuuri's chin and inching closer.

After Yuuri hurried to finish wearing his usual clothes consisted his MSU shirt and hoodie with his track pants and beanie, Phichit wearing the same hoodie logo however he was wearing a plain gray one while Yuuri worn his favorite black.

Meeting Phichit and the others, JJ and even the Russian Junior champion is present.

"So Mr. Guide show us a great eating place with food challenge!" said Phichit.

Victor took them to an English restaurant and immediately Phichit asked if they had some eating challenge, Victor translated it for them and other diner's head turned to look at their group, the waitress asked who's taking on the challenge, immediately Yuuri raised his land and Russian men seeing his skinny and small state laughed.

"They wont be laughing when they see you win it" said by Phichit in Thai which Yuuri perfectly understood.

Seving him with two and a half kilos of stake, fifteen onion rings and half kilo fries was served, "Beer please" Yuuri asked and the lady gave him a huge mug of beer, Phichit, Victor and Chris with the others sat around him and pulled their phones to take videos of it, however Phichit went in live and told Yuuri to challenge his cousin Shiro since the other guy eats a lot as well.

"Ready?" asked by the waitress to Yuuri who nodded, the all can see his figure since he took his hoodie off and left with his university polo shirt with Official Eat Fest print on it.

"3…2…1…GO!" said by the lady and he threw his fork and knife flipping it on the table and, "Kidding" Phichit laughed and Yuuri picked it up again and started slicing the stake, slicing half of it, he started to eat it piece by piece puffing his face with stake and the same time stuffing himself with the huge cut of chips.

"Yuuri's letting himself go already!" laughed Phichit and Yuuri continued to eat until it was seven minutes quarter of the stake was left and everyone inside the restaurant stood and watched Yuuri eat.

With small portion of the food left, "Nikiforov-san can you ask if they have pancakes and fish and chips?" he asked the skaters looked at him with disbelief.

Victor then asked the waitress to bring them what Yuuri asked and she looked at the skater with fear seeing him eating.

When she came back Yuuri finished his challenge already and they named him the first and only winner of the challenge and gave him a shirt, baller band with the record holder challenge and got a certificate that would let him order anything for free.

Ordering more menu for the skaters they enjoyed first few hours until they had to go back and prepare for their banquet night.

Phichit telling the skaters stories about Yuuri and his food adventure and how he got himself on doing all sorts of challenges.

"So you mean to say that with him winning means you guys save more money and paying for your college books?" asked by Mila and Georgi.

"Yep! I mean you saw the prices and privileges earlier! We get to eat good food for free!" said by Phichit.

"Say… is this a real bobcat?" asked Yuri as he scroll on Phichit's phone.

Yuri showed everyone where Yuuri is hugging a huge bobcat by Celestino's backyard, "Oh… that's hunter, the bobcat that lives by the forest although he comes to play with Yuuri" Yuri looked at him with sparkly eyes.

And they looked at the skater again who looked away and drowned his beer in one go.

"Any more surprises?" Victor scooted closer.

After their little chat and college stories they headed to change for their banquet, Yuuri in his suit and baby blue tie which Victor had been glaring, while Phichit was busy chatting with the other skaters they did not realize that your had been drowning himself with sixteen flutes of Champaign already when he started to challenge skaters one by one to a dance off, Yuri who started to idolize him complied with the challenge, Chris however dragged the B-boy Yuuri to a strip pole dancing, skaters laughed and continued to record the evening.

Victor got also pulled along and danced tango and other Spanish themed dances, until Yuuri who's wasted, "Be my boyfriend Viiiictooooroooo~" hugging the Russian tightly.

Victor baffled yet happy that Yuuri asked him out yet he did not answer Yuuri yet.

As the evening finished, Phichit took Yuuri to his own room and let him rest, poor Yuuri woke up with only his boxers on with bills on it, he looked horrified calling Phichit asking him what happened.

Phichit told everything and Yuuri wanted to be buried alive, Celestino called them for breakfast and they met everyone by the hotel restaurant, Yuuri ate his pancake quietly and distancing himself with others until, Yuri sat beside him and asked him about the bobcat, Yuuri explained, "My cousin Shiro is a Vet, he's now savanna and taking care of lions and other animals there since he joined the special forces and now catching poachers"

"Nooo WAAAAY!" said Yuri interested.

"Yeah… and this is him" Yuuri pulled out his poodle themed phone and showed it to Yuri, an image of a huge guy in combat uniform sitting with a giant feline or so called Lion on his lap.

"Oh man, he got the coolest job on earth!" he bounced.

Yuuri kept on entertaining the boy until Phichit helped him out and brought him to a gym to burn all what he ate that evening.

Until Chris and his coach met Celestino and Yuuri with Phichit, Celestino overseeing Yuuri's work out.

As evening came Yuuri dressed in fit cargo shorts, undone dress shirt folded up to his elbow and covering his tank top and his upper clothes covered with by his black Japan track suit, doing push-ups getting himself sweaty for his exhibition skate.

When it was his time to perform, Phichit handed him his summer fedora hat which he worn and walked with his coach behind him.

Yuuri took center ice and his Japanese and other foreign fans squealed at his summer themed outfit and on cue the Japanese version of 'The World is Ours' music played and he started his performance.

And pictures of Yuuri and his two cousins traveling around with his traveling clothe identical fashion as he is wearing, images with him and his cousin wearing camo pants and animals.

" _Woaaa-ooooh-waaaoh!_ " to his surprise his cousin Shiro wearing his official combat uniform carrying a Japanese flag waved it and ran across above the stands, the cheers got louder.

After he was done, he was interviewed backstage he told them that he used to travel around the world to do rescue with his cousins when he has time away from college and training, although the travels he had with his cousins is like finding himself and made a great impact with him and made him do his best, and just like what the song implies, he can beat anything if he put himself on to it.

* * *

His fans were all delighted and found Phichit a blessing since he has been posting on his social media about Yuuri while the other did not bother to post anything other than food.

Many cute reactions was given when Phichit posted a picture of Yuuri sitting on their Yutopia Katsuki's front door floor legs spread while his poodle greeted and cuddled him giving him doggy kisses, his happiness was at the top.

And Yuuri started to post images of his poodle walking by himself carrying his own leash, bringing Yuuri his slippers and other cute things, all of those poodle post were liked and mirrored by Victor and posting his own Makkachin posts.

Finally when Worlds came, the event is in Japan. To his shock Victor surprised him as the Russian with his team stayed in their family's onsen.

Yuuri was so shock he stood frozen and his poodle almost bit Victor for making his human shock, he even growled at Makkachin.

It drowned in to Yuuri about what he said at that banquet and now Victor's in his home and hugging him tight.

Later that evening Yuuri joined dinner when Victor pulled him out to talk to Yuuri.

"Why did you not contact me?" Victor upset.

"I'm sorry… I mean… you're Victor and I'm me… You're a legend and I'm just… a college boy who love to binge eat when I'm anxious" he sighed.

"Phichit speaks highly of you, even Yura, yes, you're you and I like you being you…"

"Then… why did you turn your head from me when I greeted you that exhibition day? I just assumed you don't want to talk to me and I know I don't deserve you" he said, "I… I got to go, Victor-san" and Yuuri left in a hurry.

Shiro who's just arrived and bumped on to Yuuri by the door, "Let's shoot some targets please" sighed Yuuri and his cousin shrugged and grabbed some airsoft and handed one to Yuuri and both headed by the front yard of the onsen to shoot some cans.

"I'm confused" said Yuuri as shoot the can while his cousin stopped.

"What? Confused of what?"

"Victor… first he avoids me, now he wants me?"

"Well that's confusing…"

"See…"

"Maybe you both need to talk it out, I mean for the past months he's been posting about you with some rants as Phichit had stated" shrugged his cousin, "Besides, Hiro and Elli always talk it out when they have a fight"

"Well, they are different, I mean me and Victor are not even…"

"I know, that's why it's better to talk it out to avoid confusion"

"I'm scared" Yuuri stopped shooting.

"Let's just eat then hit the gym tomorrow to burn your fats" he joked.

"Real funny" Yuuri sighed and handed him his toy back and stepped back to the onsen only to be dragged by Victor.

* * *

At the day of the Worlds, Yuuri paraded with his coach through the entrance Yuuri was pulled by his fans for some photos he cheekily smiled while Victor took off his shades and pouted at him, he left his fans and pulled his now boyfriend to join and they squealed louder.

With some interview regarding the relationship rumors Victor himself confirmed it and proudly declared that the poodle and food loving skater is his boyfriend.

~END?~


End file.
